Renji x Rukia
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: As the title says it is a Renkia fanfic. I hope you like it. It is also on Wattpad if you want to see it there also.
1. Chapter 1

Renji POV

Rukia and I were just walking around when Captain Kuchiki walked up to us. He told that he needed us to go back to the world of the living.

"Why do you want us to go back there?" Rukia asked.

"Because I need you to check on Ichigo."

"Is he okay" I asked.

"He is fine just I get this feeling he's going to do something that will make a huge mess that will eventually come here so I want you to stop him before he does."

"Oh well in that case we'll be there right away."

Then Rukia and I start running away to head back to the world of the living.

Once we got through we already had our gigai so we just started where we left off. The first thing we needed was a place to stay. It was almost night fall so we had only about an hour before it was dark.

We asked Ichigo but he said he was tired of keeping us in his room locked away from the world so then we asked Orihime but she said that she didn't like it when we were over and looked around to see if she was getting anywhere with Ichigo. So we decided to get our own house. We both brought money so its not like we didn't have any but we would prefer to get something for free before we pay for something. After we got the house we decided to go back to school.

After we woke up we got dressed and headed to school. When we got there Ichigo, Orihime and the others were very surprised but we got through the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia POV

After awhile of going to school and stuff like that Renji and I heard that graduation is coming soon. We were kind of excited but not really because its not going to do anything for us. After the teacher came in we all got up and started walking to the Great Court. When we got there everyone got in there seats and the announcer started calling names. Eventually Orihime went up and then Ichigo went up next to her. They are so cute together. They look similar and act the same. They both want to protect everyone and want to become stronger.

After the ceremony was over Renji had an idea to throw a party for everyone. He went to Ichigo and Orihime who were talking and told them about it and then walked away. I caught up to Renji and ran ahead of him just because I can.

"Hey Rukia do you think the party was a good idea?"

" I don't know. I hope it will be."

Then I feel arms around my waist and I get lifted really high up. As I look down I'm sitting on Renji's shoulders.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"I'm carrying you home."

I blush a little for some reason. I don't know why.

Once we got home Renji puts me down and unlocks the door.

"I'm going to my room for a sec I'll be right back."

I tell him as I walk away. After I get back I see Renji half asleep on the couch. Then I get this good idea. I walk up to Renji and quickly sit down on his lap. That wakes him up really fast. Once I do that he is really surprised.

"Huh? Rukia what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting on your lap what else does it look like."

We were still in our school uniform.

As I am sitting in his lap I move a bit to get comfortable. Then I feel something poke me down there. I blush a deep red. I didn't move for a second. We both were quiet until I asked him something.

"Uhh... Renji what was that?"

"I'm sorry Rukia but I couldn't help it you were in the right spot and you were moving around."

He says frantically. I stop him by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Its okay. I think the same way."

I say seductively, as I lean in. I place my lips on his and then I feel him trying to get his tongue in my mouth and I allow him access. I feel my cheeks get really warm and most likely turned red. I turn around to face him and I get on my knees. He puts his hands on my sides and I stroke my body with my hands. I start to unbutton my shirt and eventually take it completely off. I only had my bra on and Renji started kissing me again. Then he went down to my neck, then to my upper chest. I started laughing a little because it tickled. I never had sex with anyone so I didn't know how it felt. Then I go down to Renji's belt and start to undo it. Once I got it off the door bell rang.

"Oh yeah the party!"

"Crap."

"What should we do?"

"Just hide on the couch."

Then he covers me with his body and we duck down behind the couch.

Orihime POV

As Ichigo and I were walking to Renji's house we came to the door to hear laughing. It sounded like Rukia's laugh. So we rang the bell and the laughing stopped. No one answered so we walked in. We saw no one. The living room was empty. Then we heard whispers coming from the side of the couch. Then as we walked over we saw Rukia and Renji laying on the ground holding each other. Ichigo started laughing his ass off and I nudged him to stop him but couldn't help but laugh a little myself. Rukia wasn't wearing a shirt and Renji had his pants unbuttoned so we thought that they were about to have sex when we walked in.

"Couldn't hold back anymore huh Renji?" Ichigo said still laughing.

"Shut your mouth!"

Renji yelled.

"Well Rukia I see you were (laugh) having fun with Renji."

I say to her.

"Be quiet Orihime! At least Renji and I are doing something not just staying in the friend-zone."

She winked at me and motioned to Ichigo. He saw that too and we looked at each other and blushed looking away. As they got their clothes back on Ichigo and I sat on the couch.

"So you two ready for a party?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo and I say at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Renji POV

After Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Keigo arrived we started the party.

"Okay everyone can go to my room and play on the system for awhile until dinner then we eat hang out and then we got a surprise for!"

They all cheered and started running upstairs.

"Hey Ichigo I bet I could beat you upstairs."

I heard Orihime say to Ichigo.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You're on."

"On the count of three. 1... 2... 3!"

They started running up the stairs and I guess Orihime tripped because the next thing I saw was both of them falling down the stairs. Orihime on top of Ichigo. I didn't bother to help because Orihime landed on Ichigo and he was strong so it probably didn't hurt to much.

I helped Rukia make all the food and everything. After an hour or so all the food was set up and all we needed was the plates and stuff. I got everything else out when Rukia was walking over to get plates. As I walked past her I grabbed her butt. Then she stopped moving. I thought I did the wrong thing and that it was all over for Rukia and I. But as she turned around she was smiling.

"We can screw around later but right now we have guests in our house." She kissed me and went to get the plates. I smiled at the thought of what she said 'wecanscrewaroundlater'.

After we got everything set up we called for the rest of them. The all ran down the stairs but Uryu got here first because he used his flash step. After everyone got food Rukia and I got our food and started eating. After we finished they started talking. Rukia and I slipped away to get the surprise.

Uryu POV

I was talking to Chad when I noticed Renji and Rukia walking in the room holding a cake. Oh how much I love cake. As they got it to the table everyone went quiet except for some gasps and awwwws. The cake was just the right size for a big group like us to each have one slice. It was really good looking too.

"Hey did you make it yourself?"

I asked Rukia.

"No of course not."

Well that explains why it is so perfect.

"I had Renji help me."

"What!? You mean Renji actually did something!?"

" Hey what's that supposed to mean!?"

I heard Renji get mad so I stopped before I got beat up. The rest of the night was simple. Everyone stayed pretty late except for Orihime and Ichigo. They left a few hours before anyone else. The party was a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia POV

After the rest of the people left Renji and I went to the couch and plopped ourselves down.

"Well that was tiring."

"Yeah. Unfortunately we're not done."

" Oh yeah the mess."

"Well let's get started."

I say to him as I get up but I am put back down on Renji's lap and he was hiding behind my back.

" What are you doing?"

" I swear that steak just hissed at me."

I look at the steak and nothing is different.

" Oh your just being a baby."

"Maybe maybe... but what if the steak really did hiss at me?"

"Then I would have you fight it."

I say while putting my arm around his neck. Then I look at the steak and then I hear a hissing noise come from it. It scared me so I jump and land in Renji's arms which then throws him off balance and we both go tumbling down.

" See! I told you!"

"Well don't you remember what I told you?"

I smile at him. His grin fades into a frown as he slowly stands up from behind the couch.

"Okay you demon. BE GONE!"

"Renji it doesn't work that way."

I look at him and he has his eyes closed and he is trying really hard to make it disappear.

"Shhh! You're messing up my focus!"

I role my eyes and look at the steak as it hisses and disappears into a cloud of smoke.

"AH HA! See it worked!"

"Well... I don't know what happened. That wasn't normal."

"I don't know. I don't care. I'm glad its gone. Actually, I remember something else you told me earlier."

I look at him and he is smiling.

" What?"

"You told me that we could do something later."

"I don't remem- oh yeah."

I sigh.

"Well I guess we could if you want?"

"I mean do you want to I don't want to push into something you don't want to do?"

I jump on him and put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Depends. Will you be gentle?"

He smirks and carries me up to our room.


	5. Chapter 5

Warningsexualcontent.

Rukia POV

Once we got to his room he put me down gently on the bed. I used my hands to support me as me legs were still around his waist.

"So Renji. You still want to mess around?"

He smiled.

"Why wouldn't I."

He started kissing me using his tongue to explore my mouth. Then he went down to my neck then to the top of my chest. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it off. I helped by lifting my arms to allow him to take it fully off. He started to undo his shirt after mine was off. I took his off and saw the black tattoos all around his body. They weren't disrespectful but they weren't dull either. They were cool but not bad. I kissed him more and more, our tongues playing with each other. I could feel his hands massaging by boobs. I moaned in his mouth. I could feel myself getting wet. I started moving my hand around his back down to his belt line. Then I grabbed his belt and started to remove it. I could feel his hard dick through his boxers.

"Wow Renji already hard?"

"What would I do? You're the only one who turns me on."

"No one has ever told me that."

And I kissed him again. He started taking off his boxers as I started to take off my pants. Then took off my panties and my bra. Once we were both completely naked he got on the bed above me. I put my arms around his neck and started kissing him again.

"When ever you're ready Renji."

He nodded and started moving his dick closer to my entrance. I have never done it before so I don't know what it feels like. As far as I know is that it hurts then it gets better. He looked at me then I nodded. I felt him go in me slowly. I moaned loudly. It felt like someone was tearing me in half. He was so big. Once he was fully in me he stopped for a second to let me adjust. After a minute be started to go out then push in. He was slow at first then he started going fast. I was moaning his name as he would go in and out of me.

"Fast... harder Renji."

I moaned.

He did as told and started going harder and faster in and out of me. Eventually I put my legs up so he could get in me better. My boobs bouncing up and down when he would go in me. He kissed me as we moaned in each other's mouths.

"Renji I'm... cuming."

" Me too."

He started going faster as I arched my back. Let out a loud moan and cumed on him. Then I felt his warm seed enter me. Then he pulled out of me and fell to my side.

"You were good. Have you ever done it before?"

"No have you?"

"No this was a first."

"Well that was fun. We got to do it again sometime."

" Yeah we will sometime."

I smiled and rolled on him and hugged him.


	6. Chapter 6

Renji POV

After last night we were still in bed naked but when we woke up we heard knocking at our front door. We frantically got some form of clothes on and ran to the door. When i opened it I saw Uryu and Chad standing there.

"Hey you two, wait why are you both wearing each other's clothes?"

"Thar's not important, what is important is why you are here knocking on our door so early in the morning?"

"Well we had this idea to head to the beach later. We're going to invite everyone that was at the party last night. They'll all be here"

"You already asked them?"

"No but I'm pretty sure that they'll all agree."

"Oh in that case we'll put on propper clothes and join you." Rukia Interrupted.

"Okay we'll wait."

We closed the door and went back to our room. We got on some clothes and went back down.

When we met up with them we started for Orihime's house.

"Hey do you guys know why Ichigo and Orihime left the party so early last night?"

"Probably to go screw around." Rukia nudged me but also laughed at the comment.

"Hey I got an idea." Uryu started.

"What is it?"

"When we get to Orihime's house we tell her that Ichigo is coming too."

"But we don't know if he'll agree."

"That's the point. Since he might not be we can see if Orihime will go just because of the fact that he is going."

"Oh I see. That plan is great!" I yelled.

"Yeah but now that I think about it, it's not nice to push into other people's buisness. Maybe we shouldn't do it."

"Are you kidding! Let's do it!" I yelled.

"It is just a joke." Chad says backing up Rukia and Renji.

"Let's not."

Once we got to her house we knocked on the door and not to long after Orihime answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah we were thinking of going to the beach later and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" She looks kind of shaken up a little, but not hurt. Hmm...

"I'll think about it."

"Ichigo is coming." Chad stated.

"Hey I thought we agreed on not saying that!" Uryu yelled.

"I thought we agreed TO do that." Rukia said.

Then we heard a noice come from Orihime's room. We ran in there thinking it was some kind of an intruder. Once we got there we saw Ichigo laying face first on the floor. Uryu started scolding him saying how he was stalking her but Ichigo kept saying he wasn't then Orihime jumped in and backed up Ichigo saying how he brought her home and while half sleeping she asked Ichigo to sleep with her. Then Rukia got a good idea and said it.

"So you were sleeping with him?"

"Yeah I was- wait no not like that!"

Then we continued on our way and they said they would join so we had them. Next was Keigo and Tatsuki. After we got them we started out for the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Rukia POV

We started walking to the beach when we see Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad sitting in the car probably waiting for us. We met up with them and we started walking to the water.

"Hey Renji, I bet I could beat you to the water."

"You're on."

We started running then Renji fell and face planted into the ground. He tripped over a ditch in the ground. He should have jumped over it but just like he normally is, he wasn't observant.

"Well it looks like I win."

"Yeah I think you did. You know what else I think?"

"Careful, don't want to strain yourself."

"I think I broke my nose."

"(Laughing) Nah your fine. If you can take a sword attack for me then you can survive a face plant in the sand."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

" Are you gonna get up?"

"Probably not."

"Come on Renji the others are over there already."

" I don't wanna."

"Weren't you the one who came up with the idea?"

"I don't know."

"Renjiii."

I grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the water. He was so huge I couldn't move him more then a couple feet. Then Chad came over.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please he won't get off his face."

"Okay, stand back."

I took a step back then noticed Chad put on his Right Arm.

"Renji, if you want to live, please move."

Renji looked up then freaked out and jumped out of the way of Chad's El Directo.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm getting you up. Everyone is waiting."

"That's no reason to shoot me!"

"Anyway let's go."

Hr turned and walked as Renji dusted himself off.

"Well not everyone."

We looked over to see Ichigo so pissed off that steam was coming out of his ears. Some guys were trying to impress Orihime.

"See that?"

"Yeah it seems that Ichigo is about to blow a fuse because of those guys. If it were up to him he would probably beat the crap out of both of them."

Renji said while walking away to the water.

"How can they be so blind to each other's feelings?"

"I don't know. But let's not interfere with their relationship. Right now I want to enjoy mine."

He picked me up and spun me around.

"(Laughing) Renji we're gonna get caught."

"Oh yeah nobody else knows."

"Yeah and let's not tell them until Orihime and Ichigo get together. Or if we change our minds before then."

"Okay."

He put me down and we ran to the water. We went in and started splashing everyone. Then eventually Ichigo and Orihime came in. Orihime was on Ichigo's back. Then as they got in the water they both fell over and splashed in the water. Then as they both resurfaced Ichigo yelled over to Renji but Renji didn't say anything? Then Orihime shoved Ichigo face first in the water. We all started laughing then Ichigo yelled at us. After some hours of having fun we decided to go home. When we got home we both sat on the couch for a second.

"Renji I'm going to take a shower to get the sea water smell out of my hair."

"Mind if I join?"

"No I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to join."

"Thanks."

We walked upstairs to the bathroom. I started to get undressed. Even though we already had sex seeing each other naked was still new so I decided to toy with Renji. I slowly remove my shoulder strap and once they are both off I slide it down slowly as well. Then I notice Renji starring so I stop right above my boobs.

"What about you? You're not just going to watch me."

"Oh yeah sorry."

He took off his shirt then slowly took off his shorts. Eventually they came completely. Seeing his penis again reminds of the time he was inside of me. The first time I ever did it. Then he caught me starring.

"Aren't you gonna finish?"

" Oh yeah."

I continued the slide down the clothes then I was naked as well. He turned on the water and we waited a minute to let the water warm. I couldn't help but look over to Renji. I know I've seen it before but I don't get to see him often like this. Its not like we're going to be having sex every day. He must have seen me because he asked me something.

" Hey Rukia, if you ever want to, you know, do something, all you have to do is ask."

I began to blush because I did want to do something just its embarrassing to ask for it.

"Uh well there is one thing... I... uh... may I... you know."

"Oh, well I mean you can if you. I'm not going to be one of those guys who make you do that all the time."

"I know, I want to."

"Okay, do you want to do it out here or in the shower?"

"Let's do it in the shower."

"Okay."

We got in the shower and let the water run over us. I got close to him and put my hands on his chest. I finally realized how much taller he is than I am. Now that I remember he could carry my whole body in his arm. When he was saving me from the Soul Society. He gave up his body for me. No one asked him to do that but he did. I wanted to repay him. I bent down on my knees and grabbed him. I started pumping slowly then I went faster. Then I put his tip in my mouth, then more of him, then all of him. I started sucking and licking his penis. He tasted good. He eventually reached his climax and I felt his warm liquids go down my throat. I took him out and swallowed. I smiled at him then licked off his penis and licked around my lips. I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you Renji, for everything."

"No thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for allowing me to do everything for you."

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be able to do everything for you. You're the one who kept me going all this time. Day after day."

I smiled at him and started crying still hugging him.

"I love you Renji Abarai."

" And I love you Rukia Kuckiki."


End file.
